


Reconciliation

by Fandomloveee



Category: Bridgerton - Fandom, Bridgerton series, Daphne Bridgerton - Fandom, Daphne and Simon, Saphne - Fandom, Simon Basset - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bridgerton, Bridgerton rewrite, Daphne Bridgerton - Freeform, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset - Freeform, Daphne and Simon - Freeform, Daphne/Simon, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Lady Danbury - Freeform, Love, POV Simon Basset, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Sex, Simon Basset - Freeform, Simon/Daphne - Freeform, Smut, saphne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomloveee/pseuds/Fandomloveee
Summary: What if after the ball in episode 8, Simon actually left for 5 weeks?Simon, alone in a cottage, receives news that Daphne is unwell. Panicking, he heads back to Clyvedon. Reconcilation angst, hurt, fluff, and smut.That is all I will say :) I got this one shot idea from tumblr, I will be tagging them on there!This is wayyy different from my previous works of Daphne and Simon, so I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Saphne - Relationship, Simon Basset & Daphne Bridgerton, Simon Basset/Daphne Bridgerton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	Reconciliation

It had been 5 weeks since Daphne poured her heart out to him, the words coming desperately off of her tongue as she willed them to wrap around his heart. To make him understand how much she loved him, unconditionally, and the life they could have together if he only he felt the same way towards her. It had puzzled him in that moment, and made him realize how lost their communication truly was if she did not believe he loved her as much as she loved him, because he did. His love for Daphne was the only thing he has been sure of in his entire life, it was his center, pulling him closer and closer to the man he wanted to be. Simon was irreversibly in love with her, he would do anything for her – except give her the one thing she desired the most, children. That was indeed the invisible ocean between them, pulling them farther and farther apart. 

After having been shacked up in some lonely cottage in the country for the past 5 weeks, Simon had realized how simple it all could have been for them. The conversations would not have been simple, as it would require a great deal of bringing of past trauma’s on Simon’s part, but the act of communicating itself would have been. Simon could have released the pent-up emotions from his childhood and the weeks before, could have told her everything she deserved to hear. Daphne would have understood, she was the most caring and loving person he had ever met, and she somehow loved him. They would have been okay.  
But, instead, he later told Daphne he needed time to think, and that he was leaving for some time. Of all the things he could have done, he did the one thing that hurt him all his life, being left. The look on her face is cemented in his mind, torturing his brain with the knowledge of how deeply it hurt her. Daphne had simply nodded as she tried to remain complacent, but her eyes told him she was on the verge of tears, panic rising and falling in her chest. He told her he was not separating from her, as he did not want to lose her. He just did not know how to be the man she needed, and required some time to figure everything out. Daphne returned to Clyvedon house, and Simon took off in search of solitude to find an answer to the various voices in his head.

The past few weeks had been the roughest weeks of his life, as he fought internally with the demons he spent his whole life running away from. His father had not only ruined his childhood, but he was now ruining his life, and future. Simon was choosing to allow this man, who held no place in his heart for love, but in his mind for anger, to shadow his love for his wife. He wanted so badly to rid his trauma of his early years, making it all too easy to give Daphne what she wants. But, he can’t. It will always be a part of him, whispers in the back of his mind that he would not be a good father, that he should not let him win. Simon had wondered what good it was anyways to prevent a dead man from winning, when he was the one living and losing. He was the one here, brooding alone in a shack instead of being with the one person who makes him feel truly alive, the best of himself extracted from within. He has not seen or heard from Daphne in over a month. It bewildered him how someone could leave such an impact on one’s life, causing the other to feel lost without them. How did he ever live before her, he did not know. It took every ounce of his strength not to write to her, or to return home to her. He knew if he saw her, it would be done for him. He would no longer be able to stay away, no longer be able to let his father hurt her, and their future. So, if Simon knew this, why was he torturing himself by staying when he could so easily return to her? He had the time to think, he knew he was in love with her, and he knew he was done letting his vow run his life. He wanted to create a new one, with Daphne, and for her. One where he will be the man she needs, love her whole heartedly, and honestly. But instead, he remained where he was, because he was afraid of accepting this, and of course, he was also stubborn. Alas, his love for Daphne ran like heat through his veins, burning him to the very core, and that scared him. Because all his life, the things he loved were taken from him. What if Simon did give her a child, and what if her fate was the same as his mother’s? A shudder electrified down his spine as the thought occurred, and he tried to shake off the feeling. 

Countless times he had left, donned his horse and planned to return home, but then that nagging voice in his mind willed him back to isolation, where his vow made him think he belonged. It had been so long now, at least it felt that way to Simon, that he did not know what would be waiting for him at Clyvedon. The pain of the unresolved action’s on Daphne’s part, the way Simon left her, it began to hurt too much to hold on to. He wondered if she would still love him, or would she have realized in this time that she wishes to separate? Another shudder ran through his body, ending rather abruptly as heard a horse quickly approaching the cottage from a distance, though he could hear it perfectly as there was nothing else around him.  
Simon quickly rushed to the door, and opened it to see one of Lady Danbury’s staff scaling down the horse, and running towards him. He was momentarily confused as to how someone had found him, his eyebrows narrowed as the man approached him. 

The man was ragged, and out of breath as he said “Lady Danbury sends this to you, your grace, it is urgent.”

It made sense then, as Lady Danbury truly knew all. This cottage had belonged to his mother’s family at one point, and she knew he liked to visit it from to time. 

“What ever could be so urgent?” he scoffed. 

The man straightened, trying his best to deliver the news as sensitively as possible, “Uh,” he coughed, “Your grace, the duchess is unwell. Lady-”

That was the last Simon heard as he turned quickly back inside, and gathered his things. His heart had stopped, his mind racing, and the world beneath him had shifted, but his body urged him to move somehow. He threw his jacket on, and headed back out the door, towards his horse tied up outside. 

The man put his hand on Simon’s shoulder, trying to get his attention, “Lady Danbury has been staying at Clyvedon for the past week, that is how she knows, your grace.”

Simon stopped, and rolled his eyes, “I do not care of the technicalities, all I care about is the fact that my wife is not well. Now stop talking, I have to go.” 

Simon climbed atop his midnight horse, and began to head towards Clyvedon at the fastest pace the horse could possibly go. It would take him about 3 hours, if the horse could keep up the stamina it was showing right now. Which was too much time for Simon to think. What had happened to Daphne? Was she merely down with a cold, or was it life threatening? Simon could feel the breath in his throat catch, as he imagined her small body cold, weak, and lifeless on their bed, if she had even chosen to sleep there. Or, was she with child? They had not had relations since that night, but he still wondered. Maybe she had met someone he thought, then instantly regretted it. Daphne was an honourable person, surely she would not do something as rakish as that. Simon’s brain began to spiral, his thoughts in a never-ending cycle of what ifs. The horse was pounding its way through the field, dirt flying up as they raced to Clyvedon. Simon knew in that moment, he would be the man she needed, what ever that may be. He would do anything to keep her happy, safe, and healthy. Such an idiot, he thought to himself. Why did he let his father win for so long, when he could have been winning this entire time? No more. He was choosing love, a life with Daphne. He just wishes he had acted on this sooner, for maybe she would not be unwell as she is now. Apart of him also worried this will have caused more problems than solved for them. His thoughts are a mess, and the only thing he can cling on to for hope is the knowledge that she loved him at one point, every flaw and imperfection. He just hoped it was still true. 

After a mere 3 hours, Simon could finally see the top of the house in the distance and his heart began to beat in an erratic rhythm that seemed to match the horse’s gallops. As they got closer to the front steps, Simon halted his horse, and jumped off, not caring if the horse continued to run off into the fields. He ran up the steps, taking two at a time until he busted through the front doors. Simon’s eyes frantically searched the foyer, for any sign of her.

Mrs. Coulson then appeared from the east wing, her eyes wide as she said “Your grace, we are delighted to see you return!”

“W-where is she?” he stammered, as his emotions began to take a toll on him. 

She showed no sign of panic or worry, as she simply said “She is in your study, reading I do believe the last I saw.”

Simon’s face contorted, “What is she doing in the study if she is unwell? Why is no one taking care of her in bed?” 

Mrs. Coulson’s eyebrows raised in confusion, “Your grace, I am not sure what you heard. The duchess is fine, I would not say perfectly well from the sleepless nights she seems to have as her night terrors ring throughout the estate.” 

Simon felt relieved for a moment, she was okay, well other than the night terrors which he knew he was to blame for. More hurt. He shook off the feeling, and asked “So I am going to assume Lady Danbury is not here then?” 

“That is correct your grace,” she said, trying to figure out exactly what had happened to him to arrive here so brazenly. 

Lady Danbury had known Simon was being stubborn, knew him better than he knew himself at times. She had known he needed this push to get out of there, and back where he belonged. Although, he hopes his actions are not taken unkindly, as he would have returned regardless of her health being in question, it was only a matter of time before his resolve cracked. Simon then left Mrs. Coulson in the foyer, and headed towards the study with urgency. He had not seen her in so long, he could not bear it no more. He needed her with every fibre of his being, as it was now echoing her kisses that were once on his skin. The way she smiled as they kissed, causing him to smile as well, before finding her lips with his once more as they hated to be apart. 

The door to the study was closed, and Simon hesitated before opening, as the words suddenly seemed to evaporate from his mind. All of the trials and tribulations of the past seemed to wipe away, the only thing left he could think of was how badly he wanted to press his lips to hers and pour his love into every inch of her skin. He opened the door, stepping cautiously inside of the room. He stopped in his tracks once his eyes found her. She looked as beautiful as ever, her wavy hair carefree, her blue dress revealing more than he’d like anyone else to see. It was sheer, a nightgown, and the most favourite item of clothing he’s seen her wear yet.  
She had not noticed him, as she probably thought it was just a staff entering, and she remained curled up on the lounge, staring out into the garden through the window. Simon could tell by her body that she was hurting, the kind one cannot see physically unless one knows her as well as he does. 

Simon took in a deep breath, and as he let it out, he softly said “Daphne.”

Her waves flung over her shoulder, as she quickly turned to meet his gaze, her mouth opening slightly. As Simon knew, her eyes were strained, the pain in them circling around her iris’s. She stood quickly, but remained where she was, hands folded in front of her body. 

“Your grace, what brings you here?” she says, too formally for Simon’s liking, as if they did not burn for one another still. Even through her façade, he could see it now. The heat spreading in her chest, the way her fingers fiddled in her hands, and the way her lips were parted. 

“I-I… had received news you were unwell,” he stammered, as he tried to search for the right way to start this conversation. 

“Oh, well, I am perfectly fine. You can return to whatever brothel you emerged from,” she shot back, though she hopes that is not true. 

Simon’s heart sank, did she really think so little of him? Of his love, and loyalty to her? She was his family, the only family he had ever known, beside Lady Danbury of course. Simon walked slowly to fill the space between them, and with every step, he could see her breath rising and falling faster and faster. 

“For one, I was planning to return any day now… it was just. I am stubborn, and I did not think you needed me, I truly thought you better off without me, and I did not want to ruin that by returning,” he said, ashamed as the words spilled out of him. “Secondly, I am wounded that you would think so little of me. I resided at a cottage that used to belong to my mother’s family, not leaving ever.”

Daphne looked at him, her eyes pooling with tears as she said “You left me, Simon. Every day I waited for you to return, thinking it does not take one that long to think things over. I have not slept well ever since. I awaken screaming and breathless, as I fear you never will come back to me. And now, you want to just walk back in here like everything is fine? I told you I loved you, and-”

Simon cut her off, as her words wrung themselves around his heart, squeezing it so that the pieces were starting to break with every word, and he could not bear it any longer. 

“Daphne, I will never forgive myself for what I did, please know that. I know what it is like to have everyone leave... and I am so sorry for putting you through that. I needed the time to convince myself I could be the man you needed, the one you deserved to give you the life you desire. I am so sorry, I will try and make it up to you for the rest of our days. I am no longer letting that man hurt you, and our future. I am choosing you Daphne, please do not let it be too late for us. I will never leave you again, I swear it. I-I,” he stuttered, tears pooling in his own eyes now. “I love you Daphne, so much that it scares me. It fills me from my head to my toes, consumes every thought of my every day. I love you Daphne Bridgerton-Basset, more than you could ever imagine possible for someone to feel.” 

A tear fell from Daphne’s eye, and Simon slowly lifted his hand to her cheek, gently wiping it away. Daphne brought up her hand to cover his own, and leaned into his touch, as her anger slowly peeled away from her. Simon warmed at her touch, the weight of her hand with his ring on her finger over his was the feeling he never knew he needed. 

“I believe I have some apologizing to do as well, I can’t even begin to explain how sorry I am for taking advantage of you. I am sick with myself as I have thought that night over and over. You deserved to be loved, and cherished, and I am so sorry for taking that feeling from you. It will never happen again, I swear to it, I will never touch you again without permission,” she said, her voice wavering as she quickly released her hand from his. 

Simon quickly grabbed her hand with his, squeezing it softly as he spoke, “Daphne, I want you to touch me, always, believe me. Thank you for your apology, but that whole situation was a mess, there is blame on my part as well which I also realized I was wrong for. We could go on and on all night about the things we wish to be sorry for… and I don’t want us to hurt anymore.”

Daphne squeezed his hand back, as another tear fell from her eye. “I agree, let us come up with a new vow? So that we can do this, together” she said, her eyes warming. 

Simon scooped her up into his arms, eliciting the laugh he has longed to hear for 5 weeks. As he sat them on the lounge, his arms wrapped tightly around her, he began “I vow to be the best version of myself, the man you need, to be honest and communicate openly. But most importantly, I vow to love you every single day, and cherish you as you deserve to be so.” 

Daphne’s eyes were glassy, a mixture of love, yearning and lust. The air between them was getting too hot, and too far, they both needed to reacquaint their lips to one another’s.

“And I, vow to be honest and communicate with you, to never betray you in our bed again, and to love you unconditionally, for the rest of our days,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. Her words were his talisman, banishing any worries he once had. Neither could then bear the space no longer, as their lips hungrily met each other’s like two starved lovers. Simon tried to show her with his lips how much love he felt for her, as he kissed her deeply. Daphne emulated his feelings, pouring all of her love into his skin with tender but passionate kisses. The need for each other became more prominent now, as the urgency began to build within them, two souls needing to become one. 

Simon trailed kisses down her neck, and Daphne moaned. It had been too long for both of them, so Simon would not tease her too long. His hands skirted down her body and lifted up her dress, his fingers grazing up her legs, towards her folds. He quickly shoved two fingers inside of her, impressed by how ready she was for him already. Daphne leaned back in his arm, and kissed him roughly. He shoved them deeper inside, then started a quick rhythm of moving them in and out. 

“Simon, please,” she whined into his mouth. 

“Tell me,” he said, his voice husky. 

“I want to sit atop you, and feel you deep inside of me,” she said quickly, removing her hand from his neck and covering her face from embarrassment. Simon removed his hands from within her, and used his other to move her hand from her face. 

“Daphne, please do not be shy with me. We are starting again, remember? No holding back, you have me, all of me, any way you want me,” he said, tilting her chin up. 

Daphne nodded, then pushed her lips to meet his tenderly, kissing him ever so sweetly. She then began trailing kisses down his neck now, while her fingers began undoing his buttons. Simon let himself feel free in her touch, embracing every time their skin met. His lips found hers roughly, biting her lip as he pulled back. Daphne could feel his length hard at her leg, causing her to stir in his lap. She needed him, all of him inside of her. Daphne fiddled with his breaches, so he took over the task of pulling them down enough to release his rock-hard length. She took him in her hands, stroking him from top to bottom, savouring the feel of him. Simon threw his head back in appreciation, and cursed. He then grabbed the bottom of her dress, and bunched it up to bring it over her head and off of her glorious body. He had dreamt of her every night, her body on his, his on top of hers, anyway possible. 

Once her dress was off, Simon guided her hips to hover over his length, and she teased him as she grinded her folds against his tip. Simon growled, and entered her swiftly, filling her entirely. They both let out breathless moans, as they relished in the full feeling they shared. Daphne began riding and bouncing atop him, and Simon could not picture a better sight. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and licking around the bud. Daphne whined, and he continued on the other nipple. 

“Simon,” she moaned. 

He knew she was close, and so was he, but he wanted her to know he wanted to finish in her, desired it. So, he flipped her so that she was below him, never once breaking their contact. Simon began slowly moving in and out of her, filling her, then emptying, and filling her once more. Her mouth parted with every thrust, her eyes ridden with lust as he made love to her. Simon reached his fingers down to her folds until he found her nub, and began to trace circles with his finger. Daphne’s back arched off the lounge at the pleasure this brought her, and Simon smiled. He loved to please his wife, especially with his mouth between her legs, but that would have to wait for now. Daphne then erupted into her orgasm, his name bouncing off the walls of the study, and Simon followed her, emptying himself inside of her while screaming her name. It shocked him to feel the way he did as he emptied himself inside of her, it made him feel whole somehow, like the last piece of the puzzle being put in.

Daphne’s eyes softened, as she took this in. Simon leaned down and kissed her before she could question it, and she melted into his lips. Their foreheads rested on one another, as their breaths tried to return to a normal pace. Simon’s lips brushed against hers as he spoke, “I will never get enough of this, of you.”

Daphne smiled so big that he could not see the entirety of it from this angle. “I will always want you Simon, mind, body and heart. Always,” she said quietly. 

Simon’s lips pressed against hers slowly, memorizing each and every inch of her lips. “I do believe there are another set of lips I should re-familiarize myself with,” he said with a devilish grin. 

Daphne flushed, “You are beastly, but I must admit, I do love it, and you,” she quipped.

“Oh, you will soon find out just how much I love you,” he said, his voice rough as he began kissing down her neck. Simon was the happiest he had been in weeks, back in the embrace of his love, and the only one to have touched his heart. He would spend every day of the next century doing whatever she pleases, just to see her smile as she did just now. He loved her for all she brought into his life, along with the child he now hoped they would have in the future. She gave him everything he never knew he could desire. Simply put, she brought living into his life, and this he was forever grateful for.


End file.
